Daddyo
"Fail me again Player 1, and I will kill you where youstand!" -Daddyo threatening Player 1 after his second failed attempt to attack the Green Team Senate 'Summary and History' Daddyo's orgins were a mystery. He claimed that he was critically wounded in a shuttle accident, sworn to join the United Rebel Front to save his own life, and was under heavy influence. While many in the UNSC doubted that, his could-be father Seand purged memory records to see if Daddyo was his son. During his first public appearence to the UNSC was during the first week of the Brown wars, an "accident" firing on the newly finished trained field commanders that took Daddyo twenty years to train were killed, he declared eternal war on Green Team. In secrecy unknown to anyone else alive, he was secretly restoring the now defunct Purple Team after a similar incident. Daddyo's next moves were to capture a type-3 computer unit from a UNSC warehouse and attacking Beachhead. Even though Green team re-captured the computer, Daddyo learned of their next plan. To divert the leaders for an early counterattack, he sent an early alien Covenant Seperatist task force to attack the colony Beachhead. Even though Green team was successful into repeling the enemy, they realized too late that Daddyo sent a task force to sabotage their base Last Resort after a failed attack on Valhalla to kill him. Seand was sent to Last Resort, but was nearly killed and dropped out of sight, all according to his plan. EEven more shocking, Seand was alive, and he escaped with Davy Jones' (the leader of Green Team)security chief Gunnery Sergeant Holt. After that, he met with his top commanders Dare Bear and Player 1. He told the two to poison a Green Team Resevoir and kill the guarding NinjaSoto. What Player 1 didn't know is that the assignment Daddyo gave them was a test to prove Dare Bear's skill. Then a few seconds later Noble 6 and Indy nearly assassinated him then retreated. Daddyo then got onto a Banshee Aircraft and flew off to inspect his new superbase. When he arrived, he looked around the area and then accidently fell off a platform above the canyon floor. After that, he visited his throne room near a Forerunner communications building. Then after he looked around inside the incomlete structure, an officer came to him and told him that Player 1 and Dare Bear are closing in on the Resevoir. When Dare Bear announced that he "killed" NinjaSoto, it was boosting his interest into replacing Player 1. After a few more atrocities, Daddyo made another move by nearly killing NinjaSoto. But with his soldiers sent to kill NinjaSoto, Daddyo sent Player 1 and his men to directly assault the Green Senate. Just as planned, the attack failed. This was to discourage Player 1 and make room for Dare Bear as his replacement. Also with Thel' Mortumee dead, from the battle of avalanche, that will clear room too. Attack of the Green's Soon after Player 1's failure, Daddyo made intentions on revenge. Before he told Seand of his claim, Daddyo's file indicates that a shuttle crash by the senators in hoping of killing insurgents for increased status. Daddyo was then taken by the United Rebel Front leaders so he could extract his revenge. His order on his hired assassins were executed and they failed to laser the senators. They were killed by Noble 6's men. Daddyo hired three more assassins to kill them, this time when the senators went to Reach. No one knew why Davy Jones wanted to hide the senators so badly, but they went through their orders to guard them. The next attempt was a failure too. 1234 Innocent Wisp, who was with them, barely escaped. The last assassin was killed by Daddyo (who followed them), knowing his use was over. This left Pumaskills, the assassin's pursuer, very confused why. were practically cannon fodder for Daddyo.]] When Daddyo returned to his throne room, he told his lieutenants Dare Bear and Player 1 of his future plans. By deceiving Player 1 by following him to kill Noble 6, he hoped into accomplishing his REAL goal. A while back he looked into his family file records and discovered that the last surviving family member of his was Lt. Seand. By luring him into a trap, he hoped that he could join his own son in the URF. He set his plan into motion at the planet Reach. He and Player 1 hitchhiked on a UNSC Frigate. When on the planet, one of Daddyo's still-in-hands CSS-Battlecruisers bombarded the planet. The UNSC did not risk killing civilians, so they attacked it with small aircraft and spacecraft. The crusiser unleashed hundreds of Banshees and Falcons onto the local area. Seand and Noble 6 were there already, and also met Daddyo and Player 1. Seand wished to face Daddyo alone. Noble 6 dropped him off on a building, damaged. He fled with Player 1 in pursuit. Daddyo then maimed Seand and revealed his secret. Rather than joinng him, Seand jumped off the building. Noble 6 was waiting below him and flew off, with Daddyo in high speed pursuit. Ultimately, they fled. Daddyo, furiously, flew back to the Cruiser and retreated back to Halo, cloaking the ship to avoid tracking. When he returned, the Super Star Destroyer was under costruction. His comment was "everything is going as planned". In the postcredits cutscene, he was seen walking at his base, pleased with himself. Category:Brown Team Category:Characters Category:Insurrectionists Category:Villans